


as i drop my defenses, you start to crack a smile

by chalknpolish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, an au?? kinda, fun stuff!!!, it's fjorester being afraid to ruin things for me, more blood pacts, more sea hags, more seafaring adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalknpolish/pseuds/chalknpolish
Summary: the mighty nein have returned to the sea in order to track down vandran. they have very little to go on and unlimited time. jester has given up on fjord. fjord is terrified to ruin things with his best friend. and the nein are tired of them both.seven friends. their crew. two pining idiots. near-death experiences. months at the open sea. what could go wrong?
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Kudos: 7





	as i drop my defenses, you start to crack a smile

**Author's Note:**

> basically... i just caught up with the travelercon arc. and i needed to write something for these pining bastards. probably gonna have spoilers, so beware if you aren't caught up, though i'll try and regulate myself lol. just a forewarning. updates will definitely be slowish for a while at least, but this is my space to vent about this married couple :)

> “they say that thirty meters down in the ocean, a diver loses his senses, forgets which way is up, and swims deeper and deeper and deeper down. they say it’s like being drunk (or stupid) (or maybe some of each) to get dizzy in a dark place and stay, to forget the thing that’s trying to kill you and follow it. and i am always thirty meters under. it is always dark and i am always forgetting to breathe, always forgetting that you are the thing to escape from. this is the midnight zone they warned you about, i am too deep in to go back up.”
> 
> — rapture of the deep, sarah kate o. 

* * *

fjord loves jester. jester used to love fjord. and maybe she still does?

_let's not talk about it._


End file.
